


Our Past Never Goes Away

by Kakau



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Epic Battles, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Post-Avengers (2012), Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakau/pseuds/Kakau
Summary: Anos após Natasha vir para os EUA com Clint e ser integrada a SHIELD, ela se torna uma das melhores espiãs da organização, sua reputação sendo preenchida pelo prestigio das missões bem sucedidas ao lado do Gavião e ganhando o respeito de todos dentro da instituição.Defendendo a humanidade da invasão Chitauri em Nova York, Natasha e Clint tornam-se parte dos Vingadores. Mas quando suas vidas pareciam finalmente voltar ao que poderia ser considerado normal, eles se veem diante de um novo e perigoso inimigo, que se manteve escondido nas sombras durante muito tempo.Em cada parceiro. Em cada aliado.Em cada agente infiltrado da HYDRA.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Lance Hunter & Bobbi Morse, Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Maria Hill & Steve Rogers, Maria Hill/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Phil Coulson & Melinda May, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Kudos: 2





	1. Just a New Day

**Author's Note:**

> Oiiii gente! É a minha primeira fic (em português) aqui, e eu espero que vocês gostem!  
> Eu amei escrever essa história, principalmente porque meu coraçãozinho sempre vai shippar Clintasha ainda que não seja canon, e poder juntar eles com outros personagens do MCU é algo que acho incrível!  
> Bom, sem mais delongas, vamos de capítulo! 
> 
> Boa Leitura!

Os anos tinham se passado desde que Natasha havia sido julgada pelo Conselho, e muito aconteceu na vida dela e na de Clint desde então. 

Natasha dedicou-se exclusivamente a tornar-se parte da organização de segurança norte-americana, treinando incansavelmente junto a Coulson, Clint e May, que lhe ensinaram tudo o que precisaria saber. 

Com o tempo, ela finalmente deu a Fury a prova de confiança que ele tanto queria, depois de salvar a vida do diretor e a de Hill, colocando a sua própria em risco durante uma missão. A partir desse dia, a relação entre os dois se tornou mais concreta, baseada na confiança que passaram a ter um pelo outro, e ela passou a vê-lo como uma representação da figura paterna que sempre se manteve ausente em sua vida, e Hill a respeita-la ainda mais, e as duas tornaram-se boas amigas.

Nas missões de campo, ela e Clint tornaram-se parceiros; os dois melhores agentes da SHIELD juntos, formando uma dupla que trabalhava em uma sincronia indiscutível e concluía suas missões com perfeição, obviamente, na maioria das vezes.

Os dois especialistas passaram por maus bocados cumprindo com seus deveres ao redor do mundo. Itália, Alemanha, Afeganistão, Inglaterra, Grécia, Egito, Índia, Peru... Ambos possuíam um grande repertório de “viagens” e cicatrizes que sempre ficariam marcados em suas lembranças.

É certo que uma invasão alienígena e a literal existência de outros “Reinos” para além da Terra, com certeza marcara-os de forma incorrigível, diferente de tudo que viveram. Principalmente Clint, uma vez que ele tivera que suportar o Deus da Trapaça tomando o controle sobre suas ações e decisões, dentro de sua própria mente por um longo tempo. 

Mas, em contrapartida, graças a tais acontecimentos, a Iniciativa Vingadores havia sido ativada e eles puderam desfrutar do apoio de outras pessoas, que como eles, tinham seus próprios fardos para carregar enquanto ainda precisavam salvar o mundo.

O lado bom em meio a tanto caos? Os dois possuíam um ao outro ao seu lado sempre que se viam desamparados física e emocionalmente, e isso já era mais que suficiente para eles.

Havia três anos desde que iniciaram um  _ relacionamento _ realmente sério. É claro que nunca haviam perdido a intimidade entre eles desde Budapeste, mas como Clint vivia repetindo, só é oficial depois que se faz o pedido, e Natasha permanecera irredutível em relação à aceita-lo por um bom tempo. 

Obviamente, tal atitude ia diretamente contra o protocolo, mas isso já não tinha mais tanta importância; não depois que o único homem que teria alguma verdadeira influência sobre eles acerca de protocolos, estava morto. 

A perda de Phill Coulson fora uma lástima para todos, em especial para Clint e Natasha, que se sentiam mais vazios sem a presença do amigo e O.S. 

Naquela manhã, Natasha encontrava-se em seu apartamento em Manhattan, sentada no sofá, tentando inutilmente concentrar-se na leitura de um livro, enquanto esperava por alguma notícia de Clint que ainda não tinha voltado de sua missão na Holanda. 

Ela desejava estar com ele, dando-lhe cobertura como de costume, mas o Conselho decidira que a missão necessitaria de apenas um único especialista na equipe, e que, inconvenientemente, tinha que ter sido Clint, que não havia reportado seu  _ status _ nas últimas 12 horas, deixando-a angustiada com sua ausência. 

É claro que confiaria sua vida a ele sem hesitar, e sempre soubera de sua competência em ação, mas duvidava que ele realmente tivesse se recuperado totalmente dos efeitos que seja lá o que Loki havia feito, teriam provocado nele.

Uma leve batida na porta fez com que ela se sobressaltasse, levantando de seu assento e correndo para abri-la, encontrando o rosto sujo de fuligem de Clint, escorado na parede. 

\- Привет, любовь. (Oi, amor) – sorriu ele, fraco.

\- Está atrasado, Clint. 

\- É eu sei. – disse ele mancando pela sala. – Mas admito que esperava uma recepção mais calorosa da sua parte, Nat.

\- Você está bem? – perguntou ela, aproximando-se para analisa-lo, ignorando seu último comentário. 

\- Estou. – disse simplesmente, soltando um suspiro cansado.

\- Por favor, diga-me que pelo menos foi à enfermaria da base. – Ela perguntou, observando atentamente o estado do homem, que quando a encarou, ela soube que ele não o fizera. Suspirou. – Por Deus Clint, você está ferido, por que não procurou pelo West?

\- Não é nada sério, eu estou bem, de verdade. 

\- Não é o que parece. Vamos, tire a camisa, e deixe-me ver o que aconteceu.

Com dificuldades ele tirou a camiseta rasgada da SHIELD que usava, roubando a atenção de Natasha por um segundo para seu dorso musculoso, antes que ela chegasse mais perto se concentrando em uma analise minuciosa. 

Ao mínimo toque dela, ele retraiu-se com a dor, enquanto ela subia suas mãos para seus ombros, e o contornava olhando suas costas, onde havia um corte visivelmente profundo. 

\- Ah Clint... – disse tocando-o. – Espera, está... O que você fez? Atravessou uma janela?

\- Relativamente... Não é tão ruim assim.

\- Pelo menos uma costela quebrada, séria luxação do ombro esquerdo deslocado, um pedaço de vidro alojado nas suas costas, e uma fratura na perna direita perceptível apenas pelo modo que você está andando. E você ainda me diz que está bem?

\- Já estive pior antes, você sabe.

\- Sente-se, vou buscar o estojo.

Ela voltou do quarto, trazendo consigo o estojo onde guardava os vários itens médicos que mantinham em casa, para quando fosse necessário trata-los em situações como esta. 

Com ele sentado no braço do sofá, ela limpou seus arranhões, e arrancou o pedaço de vidro das costas de Clint com uma pinça, estancando o sangue em seguida antes de dar os pontos. Depois, enrolou suas costelas com uma faixa grossa, para amenizar a dor, e por fim voltou o ombro e a perna do arqueiro para a posição correta, contando sempre com as queixas dele devido ao incomodo que sentia.

\- Tome, é um relaxante muscular para aliviar a dor. - disse entregando a ele o comprimido e um pequeno copo de água, os quais ele tomou, inicialmente relutante. Quando ela pretendia se afastar, ele usou seu braço bom para segurar o pulso dela, e puxá-la para si, deixando seus rostos a milímetros de distância, enquanto ela posicionava suas mãos em seu peito.

\- Obrigado, doutora Romanoff. – disse segurando sua cintura, impedindo-a de sair de seu abraço.

\- Seu idiota, estava preocupada com você... Não faça mais isso. 

\- Desculpe.

\- Por que não reportou seu status da missão? Por que não foi a enfermaria quando voltou se estava tão machucado? Clint, porque você tem que ser tão cabeça dura?!

\- Natasha... Eu sei que você me acha cabeça dura, e que eu tinha que ter procurado pelo West, mas a única coisa que eu precisava para ficar bem era vir para casa. Desculpe... Desculpe não ter mandado notícias, mas acabei perdendo a porcaria do comunicador... E me desculpe por não ter ido à enfermaria antes de vir para casa, e obrigar você a cuidar de mim e...

Ela finalmente acabou com a distância entre seus lábios, o beijando simultaneamente de forma carinhosa e intensa, buscando expressar ali tudo o que queria dizer a ele. 

\- Sempre vou cuidar de você Clint, não importa o que aconteça. – disse ela afagando seu rosto. – Se esqueceu?

Ele sorriu, antes de ficar cabisbaixo, ainda a abraçando. Natasha estava estranhando o comportamento do namorado, que jamais havia exposto tão claramente seus sentimentos como acabara de fazer. Algo estava errado, e ela precisava descobrir o que tanto o afligia.

\- Clint, o que está acontecendo? Você tem agido de um jeito tão estranho, tão distante de tudo e de todos, até mesmo de  _ mim _ . Ainda é pelo que aconteceu em Nova York, não é? - Clint a encarou, e sabia que nada poderia esconder daqueles olhos verdes que o conheciam tão bem. - Me diga Clint, eu quero poder  _ estar com você _ de verdade, quero te ajudar. Seja lá qual for o problema, você sabe que ficarei ao seu lado.

\- É só que... Eu sinto falta de você quando não está por perto, Nat, e hoje, a última coisa que eu pensava eram cuidados médicos. – ele desabafou - Quando eu estava em missão, tudo o que eu conseguia ter em mente, era você. E eu só... Precisava chegar aqui, para saber que você estava bem.

\- Por que eu não estaria Clint?

\- Eu... Eu não sei, é só que... Ah, esquece, não é importante.

\- Clint? Anda, eu te conheço. Desembucha: o que aconteceu? 

\- Eu... Eu assisti aos vídeos de segurança do aero porta-aviões. 

Ela revirou os olhos, inconformada.

\- Eu disse a Hill para que ela não mostrasse a você, eu sabia o que ia pensar.

\- Não foi ela, fui eu que pedi ao Tony que invadisse o sistema e acessasse as câmeras;  _ eu vi o que eu fiz. _ Vi como te expus de maneira tão pessoal para Loki, e como ele usou tudo isso para atingir você. Vi como eu poderia ter te matado, e qualquer um que aparecesse na minha frente se não tivesse me parado. E isso tudo só me corrói ainda mais por dentro, porque eu sei que não consegui manter o controle sobre eu mesmo.

\- Eu já te disse Clint, não era você, era o Loki. Que chance nós teríamos contra um cetro mágico alienígena Clint? Você não teve culpa. 

\- Que diferença isso faz? Eu fui fraco, Nat, de novo, e coloquei a sua vida em jogo por isso... Se eu tivesse matado você, se eu tivesse te perdido, eu... Eu não sei o que eu faria sem você. – sussurrou cabisbaixo.

\- Clint, você está aqui agora,  _ eu _ estou aqui. Você lutou contra os Chitauri, contra Loki, contra aqueles que tentaram te dominar, e fazer de você algo que eu sei que não é. Retomou o controle e fez o certo. E é  _ isso _ que faz toda a diferença, que faz de você um homem melhor, um homem mais forte.  _ Faz de você o homem que eu amo _ . - Ele elevou seu rosto, voltando a encará-la com um novo brilho brotando em seu olhar - Esqueça tudo o que aconteceu, e coloque de uma vez por todas na sua cabeça: era Loki, não você.

\- Disse que me ama? – perguntou com um sorriso no canto de seus lábios.

\- Qual é, estamos juntos há tanto tempo, pensei que você já soubesse disso. – disse ela sorrindo.

\- Sempre falou que o amor é para crianças.

\- Mas é. Entretanto, o que eu sinto por você vai muito além do que uma única palavra de quatro letras pode descrever. Você já se tornou parte de mim. 

Com aquilo, Clint capturou seus lábios novamente em beijo inegavelmente apaixonado, ao qual Natasha retribuiu com a mesma intensidade.

\- Tem razão, tudo eu sinto por você era tão improvável quando nos conhecemos, e ainda assim... Tornou-se mais forte do que qualquer coisa Nat. – ele sorriu, colando sua testa a dela. – Obrigado pela recalibração cognitiva. – brincou ele, conseguindo uma risada verdadeira dela. 

\- Você é impossível Clint, mas nunca conseguiria me vencer de qualquer forma.

\- Convencida. – ele riu, antes de coloca-la ainda mais perto, só para poder sentir seu beijo mais uma vez, antes de serem interrompidos pelo celular de Natasha. 

Clint suspirou, afastando-se, e deitou-se no sofá, enquanto Natasha atendia ao chamado.

\- Romanoff.

\- Olá Natasha.

\- Oi Maria. 

\- Já fez o  _ check up _ do Clint?

\- Como...

\- Ah, vamos lá Natasha, nós duas sabemos que se ele não foi para a enfermaria e muito menos para o apartamento dele, é óbvio que ele está com você.

\- Ok, Maria. Ele está bem, tirando algumas... Contusões. – disse ela, recebendo um olhar irônico de Clint. - O que você quer?

\- Apenas diga a ele, que quando estiver recuperado, precisaremos do relatório da missão aqui na Central. 

\- Pode deixar. 

\- Até mais, Natasha.

\- Até. – ela disse e desligou o telefone. 

\- Deixa eu adivinhar... Relatório? – disse ele, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

\- Sim, mas por enquanto você deve descansar.

\- Eu quero sair, preciso de um pouco de ar.

\- Mas a sua perna, suas costelas...

\- Eu estou bem, não se preocupe. – ele respondeu se levantando e indo até ela. - Vou tomar um banho e me trocar, e então nós iremos ao Central Park dar uma volta. Que tal?

\- Se é o que você quer.

\- É por essa e outras razões que eu gosto de você, Natalia.


	2. Take a Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeey!   
> Oi pessoal! Vamos de segundo capítulo!   
> Espero que gostem! Boa leitura! ❤️

_ \- Eu estou bem, não se preocupe. – ele respondeu se levantando e indo até ela. - Vou tomar um banho e me trocar, e então nós iremos ao Central Park dar uma volta. Que tal? _

_ \- Se é o que você quer. _

_ \- É por essa e outras razões que eu gosto de você, Natalia.  _

Ele a beijou e seguiu para o banheiro.

Meia hora depois, Natasha dirigia seu Stingray azul até o Central Park. Após estacionar o carro, os dois desceram e passaram a caminhar lentamente devido à condição de Clint. 

Usavam roupas tradicionais, bem como bonés e óculos escuros, e assim podiam passar despercebidos, como qualquer outro casal em meio à multidão.

Natasha adorava as ideias repentinas de Clint, como ir ao parque em um dia de sol como aquele, ou ao jogo dos Yankees, ou até mesmo, sair para comer panquecas de chocolate. Eram esses pequenos momentos, cada pequeno gesto dele, que o tornavam tão especial, fazendo-a esquecer de todo o resto do mundo mesmo que por um curto espaço de tempo.

Fizeram uma parada para tomarem um sorvete, e depois continuaram andando por mais alguns minutos sob o sol de Manhattan, até que decidiram parar sob uma árvore com o topo largo e florido, proporcionando uma sombra fresca para os dois. Ambos sentaram-se no chão, costas apoiadas no tronco da grande árvore, e Natasha pode aninhar-se ao peito de Clint, que a abraçou.

\- Eu me esqueci de te perguntar como foi a missão.

\- Bom, tirando alguns imprevistos e os pequenos danos que esses provocaram, e que você mesma pode verificar, tudo ocorreu bem.

\- E o que era? Infiltração? Eliminação? 

\- Eliminação. O que, posso dizer, eles parecem considerar nossa especialidade. 

\- Quem era o alvo?

\- Um empresário rico que coordenava uma quadrilha ligada ao tráfico internacional de pessoas. 

\- Acredito então que nesse caso você tenha se empenhado ao máximo, não?

\- Com certeza. – ele riu – Eu poderia integrar o setor de direitos humanos, o que você acha? Um legítimo defensor da humanidade! 

\- Não exagere. – ela riu também.

\- Hm, e aquela secretária que trabalha lá, meu Deus! – ele continuou, escondendo o riso. Ele nunca olharia para outra mulher da mesma forma que olhava para Natasha, mas vê-la com ciúmes era simplesmente irresistível. 

\- Como é que é? Quer morrer antes da hora Barton? 

Ele riu de verdade, segurando seu rosto e beijando-a. 

\- É brincadeira sua boba. Sabe que para mim, só existe você.

\- Abra a boca de novo sobre direitos humanos, e eu mesma destruo aquele andar. – ela sorriu também – Mas termine de me contar, como conseguiu tantas fraturas?

\- Bom... Eu estava em um prédio, se não me engano no terceiro andar, lutando contra dois dos seguranças do cara. Na luta, eu joguei um deles contra uma parede de vidro, e depois, quando o outro me derrubou nos cacos, eu acabei me cortando, antes que pudesse mata-lo também. Quando eu percebi que outros estavam chegando e que eu iria ficar encurralado, atirei uma flecha para explodir quem quer que estivesse atrás de mim, e tive que pular da janela para escapar do impacto da explosão.

\- Ai Clint...

\- Acho que acabei calculando errado na hora do pulo e bati com força na parede ao tentar me segurar, e aí o resultado você já sabe. Depois subi pela escada de incêndio e terminei o serviço. 

\- Você às vezes leva o codinome Gavião a sério demais, Sr. Barton. Tem que parar com essa mania de pular de prédios.

\- Eu sei... Mas sabe, valeu a pena. Talvez se eu não tivesse pulado, não teria conseguido completar a minha missão, e então, eu não poderia estar aqui tendo esse dia junto com você. – Ele sorriu torto para ela.

\- Nossa, e olha que eu nem sou tão sociável assim. 

\- É mesmo. Hoje felizmente, você não está tão insuportável como de costume.

\- Idiota. – ela disse socando o braço bom dele. 

\- Ai! – ele riu. – Faz isso só por que sabe que eu te amo. – disse acariciando o rosto dela. 

\- Вы также знаете, что я люблю тебя, Ястреб. (Você também sabe que eu te amo, Gavião.) 

\- Isso é tudo que eu sempre quis ouvir, sabia? - eles sorriram antes de Clint captura-la em um beijo profundo.

A barba por fazer de Clint, roçava na pele macia de Natasha causando-lhe arrepios, de uma forma que só ele era capaz, a incentivando a subir sua mão até seus fios louros e puxá-los levemente, fazendo-o sorrir entre o beijo, e morder o lábio dela, que soltou um gemido baixo. 

\- Não me provoque assim Natalia... Estamos em público. 

\- Eu não me importo. – disse ela, puxando-o pela camisa para beijá-lo novamente.

Clint fez uma careta quando seu telefone tocou, interrompendo o momento dos dois e fazendo com que ele reclamasse ao ter que se afastar de Natasha, que riu levemente, mordendo seu lábio inferior, tentando também esconder sua decepção. 

\- Eu juro que ainda vou jogar fora essa coisa inconveniente.

\- Atenda, pode ser importante. – ele olhou o visor, e fez outra careta. – Quem?

\- É o Stark. – ele atendeu. – Barton. 

\- E ai Legolas! Espero não ter ligado em uma hora ruim. 

\- Tudo bem, pode falar. 

\- Teremos uma reunião, daqui a quinze minutos na Torre. Estamos esperando por você e pela ruiva. 

\- Pode adiantar sobre o que se trata?

\- Queria eu saber... Fury quem convocou.

\- Okay, daqui a pouco nós estaremos ai.

\- Ahá! Eu sabia que vocês estariam juntos. Me deve 50 pratas verdinho! – disse Tony, desligando em seguida.

\- Ele não tem jeito mesmo, não é? – disse Clint, balançando a cabeça em descrença. 

\- O que foi?

\- Reunião dos Vingadores com o Fury daqui a quinze minutos na Torre. Estão esperando por nós. – ele explicou. 

\- Boa coisa não pode ser.

\- Porque eles não podiam esperar mais, hein?! Está tão bom aqui. – disse ele, tomando os lábios dela novamente em um beijo carinhoso. 

\- Tenho que concordar com você, mas o dever chama. – ela disse o encarando.

Ele suspirou, fazendo um muxoxo. 

\- Então vamos, pois quanto mais cedo começarmos, mais cedo terminamos, e finalmente teremos nossas merecidas horas de folga. 

\- Eu sei  _ exatamente _ como você quer gastar essas horas Gavião... 

\- Sendo com você, qualquer coisa vale. – ele sorriu. 

\- Ai Meu Deus! Vamos antes que você solte mais uma frase de bobo apaixonado para mim. – ela riu, beijando-o e levantando-se em seguida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E então? Gostaram?!  
> Este capítulo está bem menor em relação ao primeiro, e bem tranquilo também, mas em breve as coisas começarão a esquentar!  
> Muito obrigada por ler!


	3. A New Mission

Chegaram à Torre dos Vingadores pouco tempo depois de deixarem o parque. Natasha guardou o carro no estacionamento subterrâneo do edifício, e junto com Clint, subiu de elevador até o último andar, onde provavelmente os demais estariam esperando por eles. 

Quando as portas se abriram, todos os integrantes da equipe ali, exceto Thor que ainda se encontrava em Asgard, voltaram sua atenção para os dois. 

\- Oi gente. – cumprimentou Natasha, antes de receber um abraço apertado de Pepper. 

\- Você sumiu Natasha! – reclamou Pepper. 

\- Desculpe Pep, gostaria de ter vindo fazer uma visita antes, mas cheguei a pouco menos de uma semana da minha última missão e desde então preferi ficar em casa descansando.

\- E ai?! – disse Tony levantando-se de sua poltrona, acenando e sorrindo para os recém-chegados – Espero que eu não tenha  _ interrompido vocês _ . 

\- Muito engraçado Stark, estou morrendo de rir. – rebateu Clint.

\- Barton, como vai?! – perguntou Steve se aproximando, ignorando o comentário desnecessário de Tony - Maria disse que você estava em missão.

\- E eu realmente estava, mas acabei de voltar.

\- Está tudo bem? – questionou Bruce.

\- Tirando algumas costelas quebradas, tudo na mais perfeita ordem, Bruce.

\- E então, já sabem o motivo da reunião repentina?! – questionou Natasha, depois de cumprimentar os demais.

\- Não. – respondeu Stark, se afastando de seu bar com um copo de Whisky na mão, finalmente assumindo um semblante mais sério, enquanto abraçava Pepper pela cintura. – O tapa-olho disse que precisava de todos nós juntos e então convocou a reunião. 

\- E onde o Fury está? – perguntou Barton.

\- Bem aqui. – respondeu a voz do diretor quando as portas do elevador se abriam mais uma vez. 

\- Diretor Fury. Como vai? – cumprimentou Pepper, educadamente.

\- Muito bem senhorita Potts, obrigado. Stark, Banner, Steve, Natasha, Clint, é bom revê-los.

\- Igualmente Diretor. – respondeu Steve.

\- West perguntou sobre você Clint, e pelo visto você realmente fugiu,  _ de novo _ , da enfermaria. 

\- Estou bem, senhor. Não há motivos para preocupação.

\- Okay, vamos deixar esse papo pra depois, temos assuntos mais sérios para tratarmos, acredito. Para que convocou essa reunião afinal, Fury? – perguntou Tony. 

\- Considerando que a Srta. Potts saberá de qualquer maneira no final das contas, não vou me importar em pedir que ela nos dê licença. – disse ele, encarando Tony sugestivamente. – A SHIELD precisa de vocês em uma missão no sudeste europeu. 

\- E qual é o problema para precisarem dos Vingadores?

\- Não se trata da gravidade da situação, Stark, mas vocês são a melhor equipe que temos para realizar tal tarefa. 

\- Vou considerar isso um elogio, tapa-olho. – respondeu Tony sarcástico, recebendo um beliscão de Pepper. – Au! 

\- Vocês terão de localizar o transporte de uma mercadoria que está sendo contrabandeada para o Oriente Médio, e interceptar a sua entrega. – continuou Fury, ignorando Tony. - A Comandante Hill passará as informações que precisam para o celular de vocês, e então partirão. 

\- Todos nós senhor?

\- Na verdade não, Banner. Somente você, o Stark e Capitão realizarão a missão, já que como o próprio Agente Barton lhes contou, ele acabou de retornar de viagem e ainda não se recuperou. Quanto a Agente Romanoff, precisaremos dela na base, pois ela será enviada em outra missão, para se infiltrar na empresa possivelmente responsável pela venda que vocês têm que impedir. A Agente Hill entrará em contato assim que tudo estiver pronto para voltarem à ativa. Entendido?

\- Sim senhor. – disseram Clint, Nat e Steve em uníssono, enquanto que Bruce e Tony apenas assentiram com a cabeça.

Após o término da rápida reunião, Fury foi embora, e Bruce seguiu para seu laboratório na Torre, enquanto Steve se dirigiu para a ala de treinamento, e Natasha e Clint, voltaram para casa, deixando Tony e Pepper ainda na sala.

Ainda abraçada a Tony, ela suspirou pesadamente. 

\- O que foi Pepper? – ele perguntou, analisando seu rosto. 

\- Outra missão... – ela balançou negativamente a cabeça – Eu gostava mais quando você era só o Tony Stark, e não o Homem-de-Ferro. 

\- Nós dois sabemos que isso não é verdade. Aquele Tony era um idiota que não via a mulher maravilhosa que tinha ao seu lado. – ele disse, sorrindo e a beijando. 

\- Ainda assim... – ela falou o encarando – Eu me preocupo toda vez que você põe aquela armadura. Quase perdi você da última vez.

\- Hey, não tem que se preocupar okay? Estarei de volta o mais rápido que puder. 

\- Acho bom mesmo Sr. Stark. – ela riu – Porque se você morrer, eu mato você.

\- Tem a minha palavra, Srta. Potts. – ele riu, junto com ela, abraçando-a e colando levemente seus lábios, antes que fossem interrompidos por Steve que corou ao se deparar com a cena – Fala Picolé! 

\- A Comandante Hill já passou nossas ordens. 

\- Ela foi rápida dessa vez hein, não deixou nem a gente se divertir. – falou fazendo Pepper corar, com a malícia em sua frase – Mas fazer o que, vamos nessa então. – ele disse, dando um último beijo nela, que sussurrou um “Tenha cuidado” em seu ouvido, antes que ele sorrisse e piscasse para ela, para seguir junto com o Capitão. – Hey cara, você tá malhando não tá? Tudo isso para impressionar a Comandante, Capitão? 

\- Cale a boca Stark. 

**...  
**

\- Será que eles pensam que isso vai melhorar nosso rendimento na missão de alguma forma? – perguntou Clint fechando a porta do apartamento deles irritado com o envio de Natasha em missão logo após ele voltar – Quer dizer, mesmo que eles soubessem de nós, nossa atuação em campo sempre foi totalmente objetiva. 

\- Concordo com você Clint, mas nós dois conhecemos bem a hierarquia da SHIELD, infelizmente temos que obedecer às ordens do Diretor e do Conselho. 

\- Detesto isso. – ele bufou, olhando para ela antes de continuar - Não que eu não acredite nas suas habilidades, eu sei que você é completamente capaz, mas é só que eu... Eu... 

\- Fica preocupado. – ela completou, aproximando-se dele que enlaçou suas mãos na cintura dela. 

\- É.

\- Eu sei como é essa situação Clint, mas eu te prometo que ficarei bem. – disse ela sorrindo, mesmo sabendo que aquilo nunca seria verdade enquanto ela estivesse em missão. – Tá bom?

\- Tá sim. – ele sorriu fraco, sem se convencer muito também. – Mas eu sei de um jeito que pode ficar...  _ Ainda melhor. –  _ sussurrou ele, iniciando seus beijos em sua boca, e seguindo para o pescoço da ruiva, até que o telefone dela tocou. – Ah, qual é! – ele reclamou, gritando e jogando as mãos para cima em descrença – É a terceira vez só hoje! 

Ela riu, e pegou o aparelho vendo o nome da Comandante piscar no visor. 

\- É a Maria, provavelmente para me passar as instruções sobre a missão.

\- Deixa pra lá, depois você liga... – disse ele a trazendo para perto de novo e atacando seu pescoço.

\- Clint... 

\- Ah sério? – disse ele, fazendo bico, ao que Natasha permaneceu impassível. – Atende então, se não tem outro jeito... – suspirou, rolando os olhos e afastando-se. 

Ela riu, deslizando o polegar pela tela para aceitar a ligação.

\- Romanoff.

\- Natasha, como vai?

\- Bem, como está Maria? – disse Natasha, tentando controlar o riso enquanto Clint imitava Hill.

\- Tudo bom. Acredito que Fury já tenha te comunicado sobre a missão, certo?

\- Sim, mas ele não me deu muitos detalhes. Pode me adiantar alguma coisa?

\- Você irá se infiltrar em uma empresa chamada Hide Company, na Noruega. Suspeitamos que se trate apenas de uma fachada para uma organização criminosa ligada ao tráfico bélico internacional, mas só posso dar mais detalhes pessoalmente, e por isso preciso que venha até a Central.

\- Quando eu vou partir?

\- Você tem em torno de 48 horas para se apresentar para partir, em uma estádia por tempo indeterminado.

\- Okay, vou me preparar e estou indo para ai.

\- Até mais tarde, Nat.

\- Até, Maria. – terminou, desligando o telefone.

\- Para onde você vai?

\- Noruega. 

\- O que você tem que fazer?

\- Infiltração em uma empresa fachada para o tráfico de armas. Não sei por quanto tempo ficarei fora. – ele se levantou da poltrona onde estava balançando a inconformado.

\- Mas você acabou de chegar! Estava em missão há pouco mais de uma semana, você mesma disse!

\- Tenho que fazer Clint, você sabe que eu tenho. É o nosso trabalho.

\- Eu sei... – ele suspirou, aproximando-se dela e abraçando pela cintura. – De qualquer jeito você não ficará sozinha; vou estar do outro lado do rádio dando suporte a você.

\- Ainda bem que tenho você ao meu lado. – ela sorriu, tocando o rosto dele. – Mas não tem com o que se preocupar, já estou acostumada a este tipo de missão. Afinal, o que pode dar errado?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que estejam gostando! Muito obrigada por lerem!   
> Até o próximo capítulo! xoxo


	4. Hope to See You Soon

\- Clint, você sabe onde estão as minhas Berettas?! – perguntou Natasha ao parceiro que se encontrava no banheiro enquanto terminava de preparar sua mochila para a missão.

\- Achei que tinha dito que ia levar as Eagles. – disse o arqueiro, saindo do banho com os cabelos molhados e apenas uma toalha enrolada em sua cintura. 

\- E eu vou leva-las. Mas nunca se sabe, então quero levar as Berettas também. – ela disse procurando-as nas gavetas de seu criado mudo. 

\- Estão aqui. – ele falou, entregando a ela as duas armas – Você tinha pedido que eu as levasse na última missão, se lembra? 

\- Obrigada. – ela sorriu, pegando-as de sua mão depois de analisar o corpo do namorado, finalmente fechando sua mochila – Eu vou pegar um Quinjet na base, depois vou até a Central, e então pego outro avião para a Noruega. Você vai ficar bem? – ela perguntou.

\- Quem disse que eu vou ficar aqui? – ele sorriu – Me dê dois minutos para eu me trocar, e eu irei com você. 

\- Clint, você acabou de voltar. Seria melhor você ficar e descansar. Não precisa...

\- Natasha. – ele falou, se aproximando e acariciando o rosto dela – Não tem a menor possibilidade de eu ficar aqui sem você, ok? – ele continuou, trazendo os lábios dela para junto dos seus – Eu irei com você até a Central, e depois vou para o nosso apartamento em Washington para eu poder acompanhar a missão no Triskellion, combinado? 

\- Eu não vou conseguir te fazer mudar de ideia, vou? 

\- Não. – ele riu – Mas, talvez, eu consiga te fazer mudar de ideia e ficar por aqui, o que você acha? – sussurrou em seu ouvido, beijando o pescoço e o ombro da mulher, que não demorou em derruba-lo na espaçosa cama de casal, tomando o cuidado para que o peso de seu corpo não caísse sobre as costelas fraturadas dele.

\- Você sabe que ficar aqui, com você, era tudo o que eu mais queria. – ela disse, o encarando – Mas eu preciso ir. 

Ele suspirou.

\- Continuamos quando você voltar, então?! – ele perguntou com um sorriso malicioso, fazendo-a sorrir. 

\- Sim, continuamos Clint. – respondeu beijando-o lentamente, antes de se levantar, pegar sua mochila e seguir para a sala. 

\- Odeio quando você faz isso! – ele gritou do quarto. 

\- Não demore a se arrumar Gavião! – ela falou apenas, ignorando o comentário dele.

Horas mais tarde, Natasha e Clint chegavam a Central, onde Maria Hill os aguardava. 

\- Oi Maria. – cumprimentou Natasha com um sorriso, enquanto Clint somente acenou.

\- Oi Natasha, Barton. – ela respondeu – West está uma fera porque você fugiu mais uma vez, Clint. 

\- Ele supera isso, Maria. – ele riu. 

\- Acredito que sim. – ela concordou – A Agente Hand também está aguardando seu relatório da missão. 

\- Ela está aqui ainda? 

\- Sim, está finalizando algumas operações de campo. 

\- Vou entregar meu relatório a ela. Vejo vocês mais tarde. – ele disse, olhando signitificamente para Nat, antes de se afastar em busca de Victória Hand. 

\- Vocês disfarçam bem para os demais agentes. – comentou Maria, caminhando junto com Natasha pelas instalações da Central. 

\- Não sei do que está falando, Comandante Hill. – riu a Viúva Negra. 

\- Ah, vamos lá. Como se ainda fosse segredo para mim, Nat.

\- Eu sei que não Maria. Mas, não é prudente tornar a minha relação com Clint pública. 

\- Evidentemente não. Pode ser um risco para vocês dois.

\- Exato. – ela assentiu, mudando de assunto em seguida - Então, já está tudo pronto para que eu possa partir? 

\- Agora que você chegou, não temos mais nada a esperar. 

\- Ótimo. 

\- Aqui estão os dados que você precisa para se infiltrar – disse Hill passando para Natasha um iPad, que a mesma analisou rapidamente.

\- Me atualizarei durante a viagem. – ela assentiu, guardando o aparelho – Sabe como está o tempo na Noruega?

\- Espero que tenha trazido o seu casaco. 

\- Vou me trocar. Encontro com você no hangar?

\- Não, eu preciso voltar para Washington. Steve, Tony e o Bruce vão partir ao amanhecer, e eu preciso estar lá também. 

\- Entendo. Vejo você quando eu voltar então. 

\- Boa sorte lá, Natasha. – despediu-se ela, tomando um caminho diferente.

\- Obrigada Maria.

Certo tempo depois, Clint entrou no dormitório onde Natasha aguardava por ele, pronta para partir.

\- Você já vai? – ele perguntou. 

\- Sim, já está tudo pronto. – respondeu ela, se aproximando dele que a envolveu em um abraço apertado. 

\- Eu sei que pode ser besteira falar isso para você, mas, tenha cuidado lá, ok?

\- Pode deixar. – sussurrou ela, sorrindo e o beijando levemente. – Comporte-se enquanto eu estou fora. 

\- Pode deixar,  _ mamãe. _ \- ele riu, recebendo um tapa dela em seu braço. 

\- Idiota. – ela riu também. 

Logo os dois seguiram até a pista de decolagem, onde o Quinjet e a equipe já esperava por Natasha, que não demorou em subir na aeronave e seguir para o frio Norueguês.

  
  


**._.**

  
  


No dia seguinte a reunião da Torre dos Vingadores, Tony, Steve e Bruce deveriam partir em missão logo pela manhã, do Triskellion em Washington, como havia ficado determinado pela Comandante da SHIELD.

\- Onde ele está?! – perguntou Hill, quando terminou de checar o Quinjet que eles usariam, encarando o Capitão e o Dr. Banner que aguardavam da mesma maneira que ela pela chegada do Homem de Ferro. 

\- Ele deve chegar em breve, tenha paciência Hill. – disse Steve, tentando um leve sorriso. 

\- Eu deixei bem claro na noite passada quando expliquei a vocês o que é preciso ser feito nessa missão, que não poderia haver atrasos. – ela suspirou, exasperada – Ele já deveria estar aqui. 

\- Você o conhece. Ele  _ sempre _ se atrasa... – riu Bruce, no momento em que a armadura vermelha e dourada aproximava-se do edifício – Mas ele vem. – terminou, indicando o amigo com um aceno de cabeça. 

\- Maria Hill! Devo dizer que seu trabalho é extremamente eficiente! – zombou Stark, ao pousar no deque de decolagem do Triskellion - Eu estava louco para aproveitar que Pepper finalmente parecia ter decidido dar um tempo em Nova York para variar, mas parece que você foi mais rápida em acabar com as minhas horinhas de liberdade. E eu ouvi essa, Doutor. Eu não me atraso, são vocês que estão adiantados. – ele riu.

\- Stark, você  _ está _ atrasado. - disse Hill - Precisam partir imediatamente. 

\- Eu sei, e é por isso que eu estou aqui. – ele falou, subindo pela rampa da aeronave onde retirou sua armadura, enquanto os outros dois o seguiam. 

\- Manteremos contato, Comandante Hill. – disse Steve, voltando-se para a mulher parada ali, que apenas assentiu.

\- Boa sorte, Capitão. Tenham cuidado. 

\- Obrigado, Maria. – ele se despediu com um sorriso retribuído por ela.

Quando a porta se fechou, o loiro se voltou para Tony sentado no banco do piloto observando-o com um olhar sugestivo. 

\- Você não aproveitou para abraça-la Rogers?! 

\- Fique quieto Stark. – ele resmungou, tomando o assento do copiloto – Vamos sair daqui. 

\- Ah vamos lá! Que mal tem isso? – ele questionou – Você não concorda comigo Verdinho?!

\- Eu prefiro não interferir nos assuntos que não se referem a mim Tony. – cortou Bruce, continuando a analisar tranquilamente os dados na tela de seu notebook na parte de trás da nave.

\- Pepper me disse que aprova a ideia. 

\- Já chega Tony. – disse Steve, ligando os propulsores – Não quero falar nesse assunto. 

\- Tudo bem, se você prefere assim, não está mais aqui quem falou. – sorriu Tony, acomodando-se enquanto decolavam.

Algum tempo depois, o continente já havia desaparecido e apenas a imensidão azul do Oceano Atlântico surgia à frente. 

\- E então, qual o nosso destino Banner? – perguntou Tony.

\- Com os dados que a SHIELD nos forneceu, eu consegui usar o seu algoritmo e rastrear o nosso  _ pacote  _ na Alemanha. 

\- Alemanha?! – perguntou Steve, cético.

\- Sim, a mercadoria está sendo transportada pela Floresta Negra na Alemanha. Vou transmitir as coordenadas para o seu celular Tony. 

\- Bom... Alemanha, aí vamos nós. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que estejam gostando!   
> Se puderem, deixem comentários com a opinião de vocês! Ela é muito importante para mim!  
> Obrigada por lerem! xoxo


End file.
